I miss them
by goldenrose72
Summary: You've seen the team's reunion with their mentors, well most of them. Not Robins. I decided to give them one.  One-Shot!


Disclaimer: I do not own young justice! Also thank you to google translator!

* * *

><p>He could see the pain in each of his friend's eyes. Artemis losing her mother a second time, Wally losing his parent for his the first time. He knew how much it hurt. He knew it hurt because he had felt it for much of his life.<p>

He leaned against the wall, showing no emotion. He saw that they knew nothing of the pain he had gone through. He didn't mind, though he knew what they were thinking. They were thinking that he was a soulless monster. He was fine with everything that was thrown at him. He was a mini-bat. He was looser but he still had that bat sense around him. No emotion.

He absolutely hated it. He was not Batman. Yes they were very similar but he was not Batman. He was lighter, he didn't have that pain that Bruce had. He was different from all of them here. So Robin did what he did best. He disappeared.

He was gone long before they noticed. He was a bat, but that didn't make him the Bat. He knew how to be…be what? The mask he put on wasn't on his face, it was on his sorrow. He put a mask of freeness. He knew he wasn't fooling himself but his friends he was. He was okay with that.

He reared the R-cycle, soaring past the city. He was going much faster than he should have and he knew it. He didn't care his mind was on other things. He arrived at the cave easily pulling in, screeching to a stop and hopping off. He gritted his teeth and took the elevator up to his room.

He changed quickly, wearing shorts and a t-shirt. He headed toward the gym, the anger was welling inside of him. He quickly peered inside and made sure Bruce wasn't in there. He breathed easily, headed toward the punching bags. They were something he could punch without hurting any one. He started to punch. He started to kick. He was hitting and kicking harder than ever before. His hands started to bleed, his feet became rough and hard.

He leaned against the punching bag, he couldn't resist the feelings. He knelt to the ground and cried. The Boy Wonder cried harder than ever before, harder than when his parents died. Because this time he had lost more than a parent, he had lost a mentor, a friend, a father, and most importantly a support. He had let go of the rock and let the foreboding come with out any struggle. He had given up.

The door opened and he heard footsteps running toward him. He didn't care, he couldn't.

"Richard," a gentle voice said from above him. The tall figure knelt down and looked at the boy. "What's wrong?" The simple question. It burned at the boy, eating him up. The boy took a few deep breaths, tears still streaming down his light blue eyes looked into the darker blue eyes.

"They think I'm like you! I know it! You don't have to be a mind reader to see it," the boy muttered. Bruce still being in his batman suit was struck dumb.

"Richard, if anything I'm more like you," The older man said and pulled the 13 year old toward him hugging him. 'Because of you I have changed, or so every one tells me," The man said trying to crack a smile on the boys face. "I know the mission did not go well but you did a great job. Every team has a few mishaps, its normal."

"People say I'm not normal! They say I'm The Boy Wonder. I truly deserve he name the boy blunder!" The boy cried holding on to the cape. This conversation was jumping everywhere. Bruce looked down at the boy, his mind trying to put the pieces together.

"Mi-e dor le Bruce," The boy said. He was exhausted, tired, and missing his parents. It wouldn't be long now until he would fall asleep.

"Mi e dor de ei prea, Mi e dor de ei prea," The dark knight said his voice as smooth as silk. He was holding the boy. The boy faded fast and fell asleep.

"Eşti extraordinar, eşti Robin meu mai mic. Deci dormi robin meu mai mic. Tu trebuie să ştiţi că sunt speciale, nu sunt şi eu nu sunt tu. Suntem yin si yang. Suntem atat de diferiti si totusi asa ca o place. Deci dormi Robin mica mea şi ştiu că părinţii tăi sunt uitam peste tine. Eu ma uit peste tine."

* * *

><p>Mi-e dor le Bruce- I miss them Bruce<p>

Mi e dor de ei prea, Mi e dor de ei prea- I miss them too, I miss the too

Eşti extraordinar, eşti Robin meu mai mic. Deci dormi robin meu mai mic. Tu trebuie să ştiţi că sunt speciale, nu sunt şi eu nu sunt tu. Suntem yin si yang. Suntem atat de diferiti si totusi asa ca o place. Deci dormi Robin mica mea şi ştiu că părinţii tăi sunt uitam peste tine. Eu ma uit peste tine-You are extraordinary, you are my little Robin. So sleep my little robin. You shall know that you are special, you are not me and I am not you. We are yin and yang. We are so different yet so a like. So sleep my little Robin and know that your parents are watching over you. I'm watching over you

**Please review! I felt that since Robin and Batman didn't get a little reunion scene i would make one for them. **


End file.
